Maintenance and repair of electro-optical guidance systems, particularly electro-optical guidance control systems of missiles, for example, typically require transporting the guidance system (and perhaps the entire missile) to a special test facility that has the necessary test stations. These test stations are not meant to be relocated, as they were designed for permanent installation in laboratory and manufacturing settings. The test stations are bulky, difficult and expensive to transport, and require months of set-up time when they are installed in a new location. In addition, the test stations typically only test one type or component of the guidance system, such as either the visible or infrared components, for example. Consequently, maintenance and repair of such guidance systems has been time-consuming and expensive.